Indecision
by Raeliee
Summary: She blearily looked to the other side of the room finding a patch of blonde. "Naruto," she croaked, "w-what happened?" "Who's Naruto?"
1. The Jutsu

Sakura jumped quickly through the rubble where the medic tents used to stand as she searched for survivors. When every smashed body she found had been dead, she summoned Katsuyu.

"Sakura?"

"Katsuyu-sama, are you connected with Naruto and the others?"

"Yes, they're in the middle of fighting the man with the mask, but-"

Sakura started to panic, "Tell them I'm coming, and I might send for you again soon."

"Yes, Sakura."

As Katsuyu disappeared from sight, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment in search of Naruto's chakra in the direction Katsuyu said, but when she found it, she froze. _Oh God, Madara has Naruto. Kakashi isn't moving._ _Why isn't anyone else with them?_

Disregarding that she had less than half her chakra reserves, Sakura teleported to where Naruto was in hopes of saving him.

The moment her vision cleared, Sakura saw Madare holding a limp Naruto and lunged towards him. As she aimed her chakra enhanced fist at his face, Madara's body transformed and he dropped Naruto's solid form on the ground. She ripped Naruto up from the ground and sprinted to where she saw Kakashi and set Naruto down. Reaching back into her weapons pouch on her hip, Sakura pulled out a scroll and hastily tore it open.

"Wake up Naruto, I need you to listen to me! Naruto!" She shoved Naruto as hard as she could without harming his injuries.

"ugh, Sakura?" Naruto groaned.

"Listen, I'm using the scroll, I need you to hold on to Kakashi so that we don't get separated, can you do that?"

"Yeah, I thi-," before Naruto could finish his sentence Madara appeared behind Sakura as she finished the last of the hand seals and jumped to dodge his katana. As Naruto watched Sakura, she started to blur and shift and_ oh no, the jutsu is starting._

"SAKURA!" They disappeared and Madara thrust his katana in her gut when she turned to Naruto's call.

Madara sneered, "you know, I had hoped for better, but it seems the leaf's shinobi have lost their touch," as he twisted the sword in her gut and turned away, Sakura activated the jutsu and vanished from sight.

The moment Sakura awoke, she knew she was in the hospital. _The jutsu worked! That means that Naruto and Kakashi are here and shishou too! Ugh, I feel as though I'd been rammed through with a sword… Madara!  
_

Turning on her side, she saw a window and sleepily noted that by the looks of it, it was either morning or evening. _I should get to Naruto and find Kakashi. _

She blearily looked to the other side of the room finding a patch of blonde. Sighing with relief she opened her mouth, "Naruto," she croaked, "w-what happened?"

"Who's Naruto?" _What the hell?_

"Wha- did Madara smash your head, Naruto? Are you alright?" _Maybe he's just screwing around to lighten the mood a little… _'Naruto' turned and flipped the light switch, highlighting the long blonde locks and sturdy physique. _That is NOT Naruto._

"Who are you? And what have you done with Naruto and Kakashi?" Sakura kept a calm visage, but on the inside she started shaking with worry and fright._ What if this man killed them? What if he's working fo-_

"I'm Namikaze Minato, who're you?"

Staring at him, Sakura did the only logical thing she could think of, she fainted.


	2. Explanation

**So I made sure to make this chapter longer than the first one, and I'll try to aim to make them a decent length. Also, if you guys find any errors in grammar, spelling, or something that doesn't make sense in the story don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you for reading! **

**Disclamer: I own nothing of Naruto. If I did, the manga wouldn't be dragged out as long as it has been and Neji would be alive.**

* * *

As Sakura slowly opened her eyes, blue eyes peered down at her.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you fainted and so I was checking to make sure you didn't open any new wounds." Minato told her while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. _He's so much like Naruto, well he is his dad._

"Pfft, you did not scare me, just, startled!" _Okay, because the fourth hokage is dead this must be the work of the reanimation jutsu Kabuto used. It brought back the seven swordsmen from mist, so why not bring back the Yellow Flash? Hmm, I wonder if it only brought back the fourth… Hold on, shouldn't he look slightly different because of the jutsu? What if this is a genjutsu! _"Release!" _This must be a sharingan induced genjutsu from Madara. No, that can't be it; Madara doesn't care enough about me to do that. What if I'm in a parallel world? Just like that time Naruto and I were shoved into a parallel world together where his name was Men-_

"Hey, are you listening?" _Well he's just as patient as Naruto, jumping to get his answers._

"Of course I'm listening…"

"Mhmm, so answer my question then."

"Uh, I, what was the question?" Minato smiled slightly, but then his eyes turned cold.

"How did you get inside the barrier that surrounds Konoha? Only our ninja know of how to get through undetected." _Because I don't know how long I'm going to be stranded in this alternate time line, I guess I should follow along, but I should at least tell the current Hokage. This way I have the freedom to do what I please without suspicions. _

"I want to speak to the Hokage. I will only speak to him." _I don't think he is the Hokage yet, if he even becomes one in this world. He wouldn't be waiting here if he was._

Minato stared at her for a couple of moments, "Fine, but who are you?"

"Sakura," Minato rose an eyebrow curiously.

"Do you have a last name?"

"I believe that is none of your concern," Sakura snapped.

"Uh-huh, well it is if you're going to speak with our Hokage. Unless you want me to go ahead and get an interrogator, you might want to speak up." Minato gave her a sharp glare already frustrated. _What is with this girl? Doesn't she understand that she's completely at our mercy?_

"My surname is Haruno," Sakura growled. _This fucking prick is grating on my nerves._ The second she looked up at him he disappeared through the door to find a nurse. As Minato walked in he looked at Sakura, and then smirked.

"You know, you really should stop scrunching your forehead, it emphasizes its size." _THAT ASSHOLE! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?_

Sakura grit her teeth, "You might want to watch that mouth of yours, Furface. It's going to get you into trouble one day." _Take that!_

"Furface? Come on, you could do so much better than that," Minato grinned at her furious expression. _She's actually really fun to anger, slightly like Ku-_

"Ah, this must be our guest," as Sarutobi walked in, Sakura looked over at him and sighed in relief.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura bowed, "please, I must speak with you," she looked over to Minato, "alone." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I understand, but Minato is one of my most trusted shinobi," Minato grinned at this, "I cannot concede to that request. But I must say that I am curious to your story."

Sakura sighed, "this will take a while sir, you might not even believe me in the end."

Minato observed her for a moment, "when you finish we can bring in Inoichi and have him sift through your memories to prove your words."

"I agree to this, it seems to be the most effective solution without bringing in any form of torture," Sarutobi nodded.

"Where I'm from, the Fourth Shinobi War has started." She tried gaged their reactions, but they both kept blank faces. "Madara Uchiha, leader of the Akatsuki, has spent his years trying to gain all the tailed beasts, and has managed to catch all but the eight-tails and the nine-tails in a large statue. His goal is basically control of the shinobi war. I'm a Konohagakure chunnin who studied under the sannin Senju Tsunade. During the war, Kabuto, who somehow managed to absorb Orochimaru, and use his reanimation jutsu and brought back to life thousands of dead ninja to fight against the ninja alliance." Sakura paused to allow all the information to sink in, silently hoping they would believe her. _I'm not entirely sure that if I die here I'll die in my world._

"So you're basically saying you're a time traveler?" Minato spoke quietly. The Hokage next to him raised his hand.

"I believe we shouldn't know any more of this." Minato stood.

"I'll go and bring Inoichi then. I won't be long."

As Minato flashed out of sight, Sakura turned to Sarutobi, "I don't know if this is a parallel world, or if I did go back in time, but I want to go back. I have people who need me and I-"

"I don't know how much of what you said is credible yet, but I must ask, why do you believe this is a parallel world?" Sakura fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Well one time Nar-, uh, a friend and I were sent into one. We stayed for a while, but eventually made our way back."

"I see, when Inoichi gets here, I ask that you don't reject his prodding. We're just trying to protect our village."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Sakura turned to the door as Inoichi and Minato stepped inside.

Inoichi looked to Sakura to the Hokage, "Minato filled me in on our way here. I'll get started right away." He came to stand on the side of Sakura's bed and placed his hands on her tmeples and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like an hour to Minato, Inoichi opened his eyes, "So, what did you see?"

Inoichi gulped and looked down for a moment. As he raised his head, he looked directly into the Hokage's eyes, "She's fighting the Fourth Shinobi War. Even after everything we're doing to end the Third War now, another one comes to fruition."

"Thank you Inoichi, the matters that have conspired here are of top-secret and no one is to know, you may leave." Once Inoichi left, Sarutobi looked to Minato, "please allow her to stay with you until we figure something out." Then he turned to Sakura, "the nurses say that you must stay one more night here before you can leave, Minato will come get you tomorrow." With that, he turned and left the room.

For several long minutes, neither Minato nor Sakura said anything. Suddenly, Minato sighed, "like the Hokage said, I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up and I'll be sure to bring you some clothing too." With a small wave, he left.

Sakura looked to the window and concluded that it was nighttime, not morning as she had hoped.


	3. Team Minato

**So to clarify the only suffixes I'm only going to be using –sensei, –sama, and –shishou as way to show respect, the rest I just find tiring to write. I also went back and edited the first two chapters a little. The medical ninjutsu information I looked up at the naruto-wiki, so if you don't understand what I explained then you can always look there. Please let me know if something doesn't add up, or if there are any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! I love all you guys for reading and liking my story, it really means a bunch! I'm also posting this a day or so early because I was excited to get it posted :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be alive and rewarded for all the dirty work and hatred he had to endure for Konoha.**

* * *

As Minato left the hospital, he went straight to Ichiraku where he told his team to wait. _Now that I think about it, that woman, Sakura, said that she was looking for Kakashi. I wonder if in the future, if that's even where she's from, Kakashi is close to her…_

"Minato-sensei, you're later than Obito!" Yelled Rin as she spotted the yellow-haired ninja, "You should pay sensei."

Obito grinned, "Yeah, I think that Sensei should pay for making us wait so long!"

Minato sighed, "Tomorrow we're going to have training a bit later than usual because I have some business to attend to. Rin, I'm going to need your help with something before you head home, if you don't mind."

"Of course Minato-sensei, but it depends what I get in return," she huffed.

"You'll see tomorrow at training, now we really need to be going, it's getting late," Minato said.

"Alright, bye Kakashi, bye Obito," Rin waved as she and Minato strolled along the streets of Konoha. "So sensei, what could you need my help with? Gift for a girl?" she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Well in a way, but I need your help picking some clothing out for someone, but I'm not suave in girl fashion…" He laughed slightly as he looked down at her.

Rin laughed, "Course sensei, I know just the place…" She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the streets.

Off in the distance Obito turned to Kakashi, "What do you think he's going to do tomorrow? You think we'll get a mission?"

Kakashi shrugged and disappeared quickly. _Oh well_ Obito thought, _at least I get to sleep in a bit more…_ "Hey wait, SENSEI! YOU LEFT ME WITH THE BILL!"

* * *

As morning rolled around, Minato went to the hospital to pick up Sakura. When she looked at the clothing Minato handed her, she knew one thing for sure, "a girl helped you pick this out."

Minato frowned, "How would you even know that? The clothes are pretty basic if you ask me,"

Sakura snorted, causing Minato to frown, slightly insulted. The clothing that Rin had picked out was the standard black ninja pants with standard black ninja sandals. The reason Sakura knew a female had picked out the clothing was because of the shirt. It was a deep red tank top that stopped just above below her belly button, showing a sliver of skin. The shirt had an outline of black along the edges, and a sakura tree on the back with the blossoms falling to the bottom hem. Along with the shirt, standard issued gloves and arm guards came in the bag.

"Well, would you have picked out the top with a sakura tree? I mean it's a really pretty shirt so I can't really see a male picking it out…" at this, Minato grumbled.

"There're guys who have a fashion sense! Just because I asked my student doesn't mean that other men don't!"

"Ah, my apologies," Sakura sniffed as she pulled on her sandals, "my best friend runs around in an orange outfit, and my teammate wears a belly shirt, so the men I know don't exactly have a fashion sense."

"A completely orange outfit and a belly shirt?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"Well, his orange suit that's rimmed in black, but yes, other than that it's basically just orange. And the belly shirt, well, he's slightly emotionally troubled so we kind of let it slide."

Minato let out a full belly laugh, "these teammates of yours sound rather interesting! How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen, the war has been going on since I was sixteen," Minato frowned at her.

"Even though now we're trying to end a war a new one starts up anyway." Sakura stared at his forlorn face, deciding to change the subject for both of their sakes.

"So, how old are you? You said you have a student?" Minato smiled, obviously catching on to her subject change.

"Well I'm twenty, and I have a genin team. The youngest is Hatake Kakashi, a very proud and quiet boy, he's eleven. Then there's Uchiha Obito, loud and always late. And lastly, Nohara Rin, a kind girl aspiring to be a great medical ninja, she's also the girl who helped pick out your clothing. Obito and Rin are both twelve."

Sakura smiled at him, "sounds like you've got a nice team, Minato." _That sounds a little like team seven…_

"Yes, but they're quit annoying when they want to be." Minato looked over at her, "Yesterday, you mentioned Kakashi, do you know him in the future?" Sakura froze.

"Should I even be telling you any of this? It could mess up future events."

"Well you're already here, and there's a war going on in your time so I don't see the point of holding back, yeah?"

Sakura sighed, "Kakashi was my genin team sensei. We've gotten pretty close because of the war though," at this, Minato raised a brow.

"How close? Are you," Minato waggled his brows suggestively, "c_lose_?"

Sakura sputtered, sporting a blush, "hell no! He's like my _father_! That's extremely discomforting to even think about!" Minato just laughed at her red-faced reaction. Looking at her fiery green eyes, short pink locks shifting because of the wind, all he could see was the will of fire he wished to protect.

As they continued walking, Sakura looked over at him through the corner of her eyes. "So, is there an ?"

Minato smiled coyly, "Why? You interested?"

At that, Sakura snorted, obviously amused, "No way," _you're Naruto's father,_ "I was feeling bad because I'm staying with you for a bit, so if you had a woman I wanted to clear things up with her first. So do you?"

"You're very considerate, but no, I don't."

Sakura stared at him dismayed. _What about Kushina? How is Naruto supposed to be born if they're not together?_

Minato stared at her slightly confused, "What's the matter?"

Sakura gulped and avoided eye contact, "N-nothing, just tired."

"Alright then, we need to hurry though, we don't want to keep my team waiting any longer." Minato grabbed her hand and rushed her along.

Sakura blanched, "We're meeting your team? Why didn't you tell me?"

Minato grinned at her, "I wanted it to be a surprise!" Sakura grumbled.

As they approached the training grounds, Minato stopped, "I was wondering if you could help Rin with her medical ninjutsu. I don't really know anything about it, and because you're Tsunade-sama's apprentice…" He paused, looking a bit nervous. "I mean, I understand if you don't want too, it's a lot of responsibility."

Sakura looked over at team Minato. Kakashi was leaning against a tree as the other boy, who she assumed was Obito, started to yell at him, but before he could, the girl, Rin, bonked him on the head. _They act just like team seven…_

When she turned to look at Minato, he was staring at her expectantly, "Yeah, I'll train her."

Sakura smiled gently while turning to look back at Minato's team, completely unaware of the soft gaze Minato was giving her.

As he was quietly ignoring Rin's lecture, Obito spotted Minato holding hands with a pretty pink haired woman. "Sensei," he hollered, "is that your girlfriend?!" Obito smirked as his sensei blushed and quickly released her hand.

Having heard Obito's exclamation, Rin turned to look, "So she's the mystery girl? You just needed help picking out a shirt for your girlfriend! Why didn't you say so?"

Sakura smiled kindly at them, "I'm not his girlfriend, my name is Sakura, and I'll be teaching Rin medical ninjutsu." Hearing this Rin grinned in happiness.

"So you'll be training with us?" Obito asked her.

"I will most of the time, though on some days Rin will only train with me to advance in her healing skill." Sakura looked to Kakashi, but he just ignored her. Sakura looked away from him, hurt clouding her eyes. _This isn't _your _Kakashi, Sakura! Get a grip._

"Okay," Minato clapped his hands, "let's get started! Kakashi, Obito, you two need to work on teamwork, so you guys will be fighting against me. So Rin and Sakura, you two can train now," he looked to Sakura, "if that's okay with you?"

"Its fine, I need to observe her skill before I can start teaching," when Minato disappeared, with Kakashi and Obito close behind, Sakura turned to Rin, "let's start!"

* * *

Sakura took Rin to the small river running through the training grounds, and took off her shoes to allow her feet to get wet. "Rin, what do you know about medical ninjutsu?"

"Well I'm mostly self-taught so I only know that it basically just heals the body," Rin looked at Sakura slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you're kind of right. Medical ninjutsu manipulates the body's cells in order for the body to heal, so us medical ninja are just speeding up the recovery process." Rin stared at Sakura with awe. "With medical ninjutsu, you can also cause harm," Rin gasped, "you can create poisons and create a chakra scalpel to tear through an enemy's body and rip apart their muscles, ligaments, and sometimes bone if the person has enough chakra control. And that's another thing, medical ninja must have very precise chakra control, because you could add to much chakra and burn their body, or add too little and not help them at all."

Rin thought for a moment, then asked eagerly, "what are you going to teach me?"

Sakura chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I'll start with your control, then we'll move on to small animals, like reviving a fish. After that you can work on people, civilians first and then shinobi. When you're more advanced and know more herbs I can start teaching you about poisons because those are harder to extract and create."

"So what are we going to start on today, Sakura-sensei?" Sakura smiled as she called her. _I've always wanted to be a sensei, but because of the war my skills were needed elsewhere. I can really make a difference this time, and maybe she and Obito don't have to die. I'll make sure Kirigakure don't get to her. I'll protect them with my life._

Sakura picked a leaf up off the ground, "You're going to take this leaf, and try to only cut along the lines and not burn anything and the rest of the leaf must be intact when you're finished."

Rin nodded with passion filled eyes, "Alright sensei, I've got this!" Sakura laughed heartily. _I remember when I started with Tsunade-shishou, being so exhausted at first from all the practicing and studying. I think she can handle it though._ Sakura watched Rin practice on several leaves with warmth and hope. _She'll be a great medical ninja one day. _

"Rin, I'm going to take a nap, wake me in an hour and we'll see where you are from there." Rin mumbled that she heard her, concentrating fully on the leaf.

Staring at the clouds Sakura drifted to sleep and dreamed of being home with Naruto and Kakashi.


	4. New Friendships

**I want to address something before you guys read the chapter. I made this story rated M because smut will occur in the later chapters, but not so soon. Minato and Sakura haven't fallen in love yet, or really have a sound friendship at the moment. I won't have them love each other so soon because that's unrealistic. I will also place a warning in the author's note to warn of smut occurring in the chapter, so when the mood gets heavy you guys can skip it if you like.**

** I really appreciate the reviews and you guys telling me of my grammatical mistakes! I love you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing on this lovely website.**

* * *

Waking from her dream, Sakura looked over to Rin as she trained and thought of Tsunade. _I wonder how things are holding up back home? I wish I knew if even my being here changed anything. I need to except my being in the past, but if there was a chance for me to go home, I'm ninety-nine percent positive I would go...  
_

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice how Obito threw off his shirt and ran bare foot towards the river her feet were dangling in. The moment she snapped out of her thoughts, it was too late, and Obito splashed straight into the causing the water to drench not only Sakura, but Rin as well.

"O-B-I-T-O," Ring growled, immediately jumping to her feet. "COME BACK HERE YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!" Obito, having gone through this situation many times before laughed nervously, and sensing her displeasure ran for his life with Rin hot on his tail.

Watching the scene in absolute boredom, Kakashi looked to Minato who was chuckling by the trees and sighed.

"This is dumb, Sensei. I'm leaving," hearing this Minato frowned.

"Come on, Kakashi! Lighten up!" Sakura looked between the two of them, her irritation at Obito forgotten as an idea formed in her head. Suddenly appearing behind Kakashi, she threw him into the river before he could make any protests.

"!" Minato doubled over in hysterics, not quite sure he should help Kakashi or not.

Sakura looked down at Kakashi from her spot by the river bank, "I think your sensei's right," she said grinning, "you need to lighten up and stop being so boring! No girl will like you if you don't know how to have some fun!" Kakashi glared at her for several moments before climbing out of the water and walking out of the training fields. But before leaving he turned his head slightly,

"I don't need anyone, I'm fine on my own. And I don't care if I'm boring," and then he disappeared.

Minato walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "hes been this way since his father died. No matter what I say to him he still doesn't believe in needing someone, or even teamwork."

Sakura smiled sadly, still looking in the direction Kakashi walked in, "I know, but it doesn't hurt any less to hear someone who's like a father to you dismiss you, and not care about your existence." She moved to peer at Minato, "I want to help him. I won't let him hurt anymore."

After a moment of silence, Minato smiled, "let's go, we still need to get you some weapons and more clothes."

* * *

Several weeks went by since Sakura was thrust into the past. The time she had Sakura trained with Team Minato and got reacquainted with the hospital and it's staff. She also got to meet Naruto's mother, Kushina.

_I can't believe she's with another shinobi. She's supposed to be with Minato or else Naruto won't be born! I have to do something about this. It'll be easy considering Kushina wanted to be friends, and because I live with Minato things will work out smoothly, I hope._

As Sakura continued to sit on the first hokage's head, she thought of home, _her_ Konoha. _I don't think I'll ever be able to go home to Naruto and Kakashi. Even though I haven't been here long, it feels as though I lost them a life time ago. In fact, I don't even know if they made back to the alliance alive.  
_

"You can come out now, Kakashi." Sakura didn't look at him as he sat down next to her. For several minutes no one spoke.

"You're dangerous." Sakura snorted. "What do you want from Minato? I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Concerned for your sensei? That sounds like a different philosophy from when I last talked with you. Have you seen the importance of friendship yet?"

"I don't need anyone, and my thoughts haven't changed. I just don't trust you." With that, he disappeared.

Sakura sighed heavily, "did you put him up to this, Minato?" Sitting down where Kakashi sat, Minato turned to her with a grim expression.

"No," he turned back to the village, "I don't like him being suspicious of you. He could open a whole new can of worms. The situation might get ugly." Sakura sighed again. "You need a drink. Let's go." Taking Minato's hand, Sakura smiled sadly.

* * *

"Minato run faster! What are you doing?" Minato sat down in the training grounds, only slightly buzzed.

"You said you could hold your liquor," Sakura giggled at him, "care to explain why you're drunk?"

Sakura sat up with a wide grin on her face and pointed her finger at him, "well, as a medical ninja, I can metabolize my metabolism faster than normal and not become inebriated, but tonight I didn't~" Minato grabbed her finger before it could stab him in the chest. _Maybe taking her to get some drinks wasn't the best idea..._

"Hey, Minato! Tell me something about you not very many people know!"

"How do I know you're not going to just use it against me?" Sakura laughed drunkenly.

"It's a trust thing! I'm going to be a here a while and I live with you. I guess we might as well get to know each other, yeah?" Minato sighed in defeat, "I'll go first. I'm afraid of spiders!"

"...You're kidding? How can go through life threatening situations but be afraid of a bug?"

"No, I'm being completely serious. I've always hated them! They crawl everywhere and- don't think I forgot about you. Tell me something"

"Haha. Umm, you can't tell anyone this." Saura nodded, "well, I get embarrassed from physical contact. I don't hate it, it just makes me a bit uncomfortable."

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully, "hmmm, interesting. I'll keep that in mind." Mianto glanced at her from the corner of his eye at her as she faced the sky.

"You remind me of a more calm and well-mannered Naruto." Sakura frowned, tears filling her eyes, "I miss him so much."

"Who's Naruto?"

"Naruto is...was my best friend," she looked to Minato, sobering up. "If I hadn't traveled back here we might have been more."

"You talk about him as though he's dead."

"Well technically, he is. He isn't born yet," _and might not ever be_, "so in a way he's dead. Because even if he is born, I won't let certain events take place."

"You think he won't be the man you knew." It was a fact, not a question. Sakura nodded. "Maybe you don't have to give up, you could still fight for him when he's born."

Sakura made a sound between a laugh and a cry, "I'll be in my forties when he's the age he was when I left him. I might even be dead."

"What positive thinking, Sakura. We should go home, it's going to rain tonight." He lifted Sakura on his back.

"How do you know it's going to rain?"

"I can smell it in the air."

"hmmm, that's cool, Minato..." She let her head fall on his shoulder.

Minato sighed and looked toward the sky. "I think that maybe you were sent back in time for a reason. Maybe you are supposed to meddle in this time and safe lives. And maybe Naruto wasn't actually supposed to be born, maybe he is. I mean, he could even end up being your son so you-" Minato frowned, "Sakura? ...Sakura! You aren't even awake and I here I am trying hard to cheer you up." Despite himself, Minato smiled.

The next morning Sakura awoke with a severe headache, and because he knew she'd be grumbling, Minato made her some coffee.

When she walked into the kitchen Sakura perked up immediately, "is that what I think it is?"

Minato grinned, "coffee with cream, sugar, and whipped cream on top? Why yes it is."

Taking the coffee from Minato, she purposely brushed her fingers against his.

Blushing slightly, Minato grumbled, "what I told you last wasn't so you could torture me!"

Sakura smiled humorously, "I know, but I just couldn't resist."

Watching her slowly sip her coffee, Minato thought back to their conversation the night before. _I don't understand why she thinks she can't be with that 'Naruto.' If she loves him enough I think she'll fight for him. _"I've been thinking-"

"Uh-oh. It's never good when someone starts with such a phrase." Minato glared at her momentarily.

"I've been thinking that if you love Naruto enough, I'll help you make sure he's born."

Sakura froze, "I don't think you fully comprehend what you're saying, Minato."

"Yes I do. I know he means a lot to you. We're becoming friends so naturally I want you to be happy."

"I don't know what to say. You helping me would mean I have to tell you some things from the future, and that alone could ruin the course of events I'm trying to change."

"I'm still going to help."

Sakura smiled sadly, "his parents are supposed to be together already, but they aren't. And his mother is in love with someone else."

"Okay. I'm going to tell you what I told you last night when you fell asleep on me," Sakura grinned sheepishly, "Naruto may not end up being born in this time, and maybe he will. If you think about it, he could even end up being your son."

Sakura stared at him for five seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "My _son_. There's no way in _hell_ that could happen!"

Minato frowned, "I'm being serious, Sakura. Time is a tricky thing, and I'm not saying it's definite, but that it _could_ happen."

"Sorry. I just don't ever want to think about having kids, especially if my child will be my best friend."

Raising a brow, Minato looked at her, "no kids? What if you fall in love and that person wants kids?"

"Nope. I won't fall in love, or have kids. I might end up going back to my time so there's no reason to leave behind too many regrets."

"Why would they be regrets?'

"Because I'd regret leaving them behind."

"So don't leave. You could stay here," Sakura turned to look at him. "You could build a life here. You said you would change future events, stay here and build a life so the future is something you look forward to."

"I'm going to shower, I need to be at the training grounds in an hour. Thanks for the coffee."

Before she could fully leave the kitchen, Minato grabbed her arm, "just think about it." Reclaiming her arm Sakura nodded slowly before disappearing inside the bathroom.

* * *

The second Sakura entered the training grounds, Rin jumped towards her and held up twenty leaves. "I did it, Sakura-sensei! I cut the leaves on all the veins!"

Sakura smiled brightly at her, "Great job, Rin! To celebrate, I'm going to let you heal my hand!"

Rin looked at her, "what happened to your hand, sensei?"

Sakura lied easily, "I slammed it into the doorway on my way out."

Looking suspicious, Rin grabbed her healthy hand to pull her to the trees, "next time you slam your hand in a door you should heal it so your hand doesn't swell..."

"How else will you get practice on someone other than Obito?"

"HEY! I don't get hurt that often!"

Rin giggled, "yeah, just every time we train!"

As Obito and Rin argued while Rin healed her hand, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sakura slowly looked to Minato as he jumped down from the trees.

"Wah?"

"Where are Rin, Obito, and Kakashi?"

"What do you mean? They're right there..." As she looked around her, Sakura noticed the lack of students on the training field.

"You fell asleep." Sakura sighed.

"We did get back really late last night so you can't blame me." As Sakura inspected her newly healed hand, Minato came to sit next to her against the tree.

"You understand that I was serious this morning, right? I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know, but I don't want to think about it now. I could still go back to my time."

"But you could also stay and be happy," Minato said becoming aggravated.

"You want to know what will make me happy?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Go out with Uzumaki Kushina!"


End file.
